


It Happened Again

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Whoops I did it again, here's another Barry/Taako thing, set like maybe a couple cycles after the first time, a more dominant Barry. Everytime I do one of these I'm just the physical embodiment of the shrug emoji bc apparently people liked the first one.





	It Happened Again

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know what to say other than ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I'm not 100% comfy saying who I am but w/e, might get an account soon enough I guess.

Barry had an arm around Taako’s shoulders, holding him against his chest, his mouth biting and sucking the elves neck. His other hand was covered in a generous amount of lubricant and two of his fingers were pressed deep into the elf. He leans up and bites Taako’s ear, probably a little too hard, causing the elf to moan loudly and jerk against him.

“Fucking hell Barry what got into you.” Taako grumbles and moans when Barry’s fingers press against his prostate. Barry grins and pulls both of his fingers out and runs his hands up Taako’s back, grabbing his shoulders, and kissing him hard.

“You’re a little infuriating right now and I just wanna press you into the mattress for a bit.” Barry whimpers, grinding his erection against Taako’s thigh. “Please Taako, just once.” He whispers.

The two had slept together one other time and their fucking is nothing more than that, sex. But god was it so good. It was more on years where one of the other members died and they needed to get away and just. Get away.

Taako’s laugh breaks him out of his thinking after a moment and he bites the human's neck, quite hard.

“I’m liking this side of you Barry, never thought you’d be like this. Sexy as hell.” Barry rolls his eyes and lubes up his fingers again and then shoves Taako onto his back on the bed. He grabs the elves legs and throws them over his shoulders when he goes down on his stomach and runs his tongue along the base of Taako’s cock, down and against his ass. Barry continues to open Taako up, with his fingers and his tongue, when he first did it, Taako gasps and grabs onto the humans hair, tugging roughly.

Barry has three fingers in Taako, spreading his fingers and pumping them in and out slowly, teasing the man under him. He pulls back for a moment.

“I’m not always so quiet.” He mumbles, voice gruff. Barry nips his thigh, maybe a little too hard, but Taako still tugs on his hair all the same, making the human moan and rut against the bed.

“Still. I still think that you’d let me, you’d only get off by rutting on my leg like some animal.” Barry glares at him and sits up on his knees slowly, pulling his fingers out. Taako’s grin grows even more.

“Sure, but not right now. If we do this again, maybe you can do what you want then. My turn now.” Barry runs his hands up Taako’s chest, pinching his nipples softly, watching every small twitch of the others face.

He straddles Taako and grabs his face in his hands, leaning down and kissing him hard, shoving his tongue into the elves mouth. After that, Barry moves slowly, grabbing Taako’s legs again, wrapping them around his waist and then grabs his own cock, slathering some lube on it that he lets fall onto the floor afterwards, before pushing in slowly.

Taako gasps, throwing his head back, his hands wrapping around Barry’s arms, nails digging into his soft flesh.

Barry presses forward hard, grinning at the loud slap of skin against skin. He lifts Taako’s legs over his shoulders, and presses a kiss to the side of his ankle, before bending over, practically bending Taako in half. He grins. Taako grins back, little sharp white teeth poking through his lips. The elf surges up and kisses Barry, grabbing the back of his head to hold him there.

The kiss is sloppy, the sex is messy and just as sloppy. They’re both blowing off steam after six long months of nothing happening in the hell that is their new planet. Nothing was there, so they really had nothing to do. They’re not taking a year off, they still do research, but nights like these was something nice. Honestly, sex in general for Barry was so damn good.

Taako pulls back only slightly, their breaths still mingling, hot against Barry’s mouth. He chuckles a bit, running his hands down Barry’s back, digging his nails in a bit, before squeezing his ass hard, pulling him in hard. Barry groans and his thrusts become more erratic, he’s speeding up and he presses a hand against Taako’s chest as he sits up, letting the elves legs fall from his shoulders, Taako letting them rest on the softness of Barry’s hips.

He’s sitting up on his knees, head hanging, gritting his teeth. He’s trying so hard not to come and he closes his eyes to ignore Taako’s damn smirk. It would only make him want to come even more.

“Gettin close Barold?” Taako says, chuckling. Barry opens his eyes and glares at the elf before pulling out slowly, before flipping Taako over onto his stomach. The human leans over his friend and bites his ear.

“Not anymore.” He whispers against the shell of his ear. “Are you enjoying this?” He asks, cocking his head, rutting against Taako’s ass.

“Would be a lot better if you were inside of me.” Barry chuckles and pushes back in, hips pressed firmly against Taakos’ ass. He’s still leaning over Taako, pounding into the elf fast and hard. Taako’s moaning and laughing against the fabric of the bed, biting the silk sheet below them.

“There he is!” Taako laughs and turns his head enough so that he can kiss Barry, their mouths slotting together easily. Barry wraps one arm around his chest and snakes it down, pressing against his stomach for a moment before grabbing the elves cock, jerking him off fast.

Taako grunts into his mouth and pulls back from their kiss to grit his teeth, trying so hard not to come. He never knew Barry would be this good, or hell, this dominant. Still Taako could tell it wasn’t something he would do often, knew how much Barry loved to be teased and controlled, how he loved to be told what to do and to let his partner please themselves how they wanted. How good he was with his mouth, god that was probably one of Taako’s favorite things from their few times doing this.

Barry used his mouth better than anyone Taako had ever been with, focused on his partner's pleasure more than anything else, Taako could easily sit on the edge of a bed and look at Barry between his legs for hours on end because of how good he was with his mouth. He tucked that thought to the back of his head for later, if they ever did this again. Which he kind of hoped they would, they were only in their 10th cycle, they didn’t know how many more they had to go.

Taako is jolted back into reality as he comes hard into Barry’s hand, coating his hand. Barry chuckles and Taako grabs Barry’s hand and pulls his fingers into his mouth. He grins when he hears Barry groan and his hips stutter a bit.

Then Barry is grabbing Taako’s hips, fingers digging into his skin, maybe going to leave marks the next day. He thrusts a few more times before pulling out slowly, making a face. Taako instantly rolls over and sits up, grabbing Barry’s hips and then grabbing his cock in his hand, jerking him slowly, grinning up at the human through his long eyelashes.

Barry whimpers and looks down at Taako, coming after a moment, come splashing a bit on Taako’s chest, most of it dribbling over his hand and along his fingers. Barry whimpers and sits down on the bed, looking at Taako, breathing heavily.

“Come now Barold, you’re not done quite yet.” Taako says, holding up his come covered hand, grinning wildly. Barry rolls his eyes and grabs Taako’s wrist, pulling the elves long thin fingers into his mouth, sucking his fingers clean before licking where it was a bit on his wrist then licking it off of his chest. Taako runs his fingers through Barry’s hair and smiles.

“Good boy.” He whispers into the human's ear, enjoying the loud whimper that comes out of Barry’s throat. “Love you some praise don’t you.” Taako whispers, biting Barry’s ear.

“Had a feeling you would, Barold. Would do anything for some praise.” He kisses Barry’s temple before laying back against the pillows, pulling Barry down with him so that he’s laying against his chest, tucked between his legs. “Next time, boy oh boy am I gonna tease the hell out of you.”

“Please do.” Barry whispers before pressing his face against Taako’s neck and dozing off. 


End file.
